


Night Like This

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Jensen, Chance Meeting, Community: smpc, Fantasizing, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Song fic, Top Jared, night like this - hilary duff, relationship potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s Momma used to tell him that anything could happen on a night like this, and he sure was glad that meant meeting Jared Padalecki at midnight in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (and title stolen from) [Night Like This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmzyaSjI89s) by Hilary Duff. Written for my October . Huge thank you to and for betaing for me and for alpha reading ~~hand holding~~. Feedback fuels the fire!!

Jensen rolled his shoulders, stepping out into the cool night air and cursing himself for not remembering to grab his damn umbrella before he left the house that afternoon. He should have expected the rain--it had been raining for days now-- but Jensen was nothing if not hopeful. Part of him was grateful for the rain, a welcome cleansing of his work day, or some symbolic shit like that. Jensen snorted to himself the moment the thought was complete. Apparently dealing with two codes and a patient who was determined to refuse every aspect of the care Jensen was trying to give made him wax poetic... or crazy.

He made his way quickly off campus and swung into the first coffee shop he came across. Although it was midnight, he’d been on his feet for the last twelve hours and he needed an energy surge from caffeine if he was going to be somewhat productive and actually _do something_ around his apartment before he crawled into bed and passed out. 

He entertained the barista while drinking his coffee against the counter and picking at a cheese danish --she was going to throw them out anyways, he was doing her a favor-- and listened to her complain about working the night shift, sympathetic. He understood, having been on the evening and night rotation for nearly three years now, and wondered if she would last longer than the last barista, Katie. From how she was talking? He doubted it. 

Coffee and pastry polished off, Jensen waved goodnight and promised he would be there on Monday for his fix since he had the weekend off. Then he slipped out of the shop and stood just outside entrance, back pressed against the cold brick exterior. It was safer here, away from the groups and couples out for a night in the city, with their oversized umbrellas and bags. He sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he looked down the street. There were scarcely any cabs stopping to pick people up and Jensen fought between walking to the T, going a few streets over, or just riding it out. The idea of circling around in the rain, cars coming dangerously close to soaking his jeans as they sped through the collection of puddles in the street, made him decide on the latter. He made himself comfortable and devoted himself to people-watching until the opportunity to hail a cab arose. 

Despite the throngs of people hurrying past him on the busy New York street, Jensen suddenly had tunnel vision. Well, there was at least _one_ thing that made standing here, waiting in the rain, worthwhile. Jensen swallowed hard as his eyes raked appreciatively over the approaching figure, all six plus feet of absolute _gorgeous_ heading his way.

The man slid his fingers back through his hair, shoving the sopping strands out of his eyes, and there was no possible way Jensen could have ever dreamed _this_. Because standing in the pouring rain--despite what Hollywood and fiction writers might think--wasn't actually _ever_ sexy. _Except..._

Then, _he_ stopped… long legs and a wet, plastered t-shirt that left nothing to Jensen's imagination, (and _hell yeah_ he looked), paused, just inches from where Jensen stood pressed up against the cafe wall. Jensen's heart skipped a beat when he realized why the man had stopped, his eyes scanning the street and a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. 

"Does it have to be this hard to get a goddamn cab?"

Jensen couldn't help himself. "Well," he stepped forward, swallowing his gasp when bright hazel eyes swung around to meet his gaze. "It _is_ midnight, on a Friday."

The man stared at him and for just a second, Jensen's 'gorgeous' label was dampened--no pun intended-- when he realized the irritated-looking guy was probably three seconds from telling him where he could shove it. Hot guys unfortunately came with egotistical issues more often than not. But then the man smiled, flashing two perfect rows of glossy white teeth, and the attraction was back full force. 

"I guess I should have planned ahead."

Jensen hummed his agreement, flashing the stranger a matching smile before stepping back under the cover of the cafe awning, and raised a mental fist pump when the man decided to join him. 

Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome leaned back against the wall, casually crossing his ankles and turning his body in towards Jensen, running a hand through his hair again, almost like he forgot it was wet. "So... Are you waiting for a cab too, or do you just like hanging out on street corners?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow, smirking when the stranger seemed to realize the careless implication of his words, quickly followed by a deep red blush flitting across the guy’s face that Jensen could see easily highlighted by the bright coffee shop lights.

Taking pity, Jensen answered, “Just grabbing a cab. I’m a perfectly respectable gentleman after all. Just got off of work… from the hospital,” Jensen added as an afterthought. The stranger grinned wider, sending heat swirling through Jensen’s belly. That smile, _God_ , that smile held a million different stories that Jensen suddenly needed to hear. 

“Right.” Another smile, a chuckle. “So, where you headed?”

“Downtown…”

“So am I.” This time, Jensen’s heart skipping came along with a sharp intake of breath as the stranger moved closer, leaning in so that his chest was pressed up against Jensen’s arm, his face just inches away from Jensen’s own. He leaned in, to give enough room on the sidewalk for a large group of partiers to pass by, and Jensen could _feel_ the heat of his chest, a sharp contrast to the cool dampness of the brick wall behind them. “Maybe… maybe we could share a ride?”

Jensen smiled, giving a small nod of his head and _felt_ the man relax beside him, their shoulders pressed together. 

“Jared.”

“Hmm?” Jensen cocked his head in confusion, gazing up and meeting the man’s eyes again, just barely suppressing a shiver as the man chuckled and Jensen could feel his body shaking with a rumbling laugh. 

“My name,” the man snickered. “I’m Jared. Figured if we were going to be spending the entire night waiting for a ride, we should probably know each other’s names…”

“Oh, right! Ummm…Jensen.” 

“Jensen. Interesting name…” Jared smiled again and cleared his throat, his voice pitched low as he added, “I like it.” Yeah, when Jared was the one saying it, Jensen did too. 

The space under the awning was rather limited, and every time someone tried to slip past them, seeking cover from the rain, Jared’s hand was there, steadying Jensen’s shoulder, regardless of if he’d been bumped or not. The last time, Jared left his hand on Jensen, his palm a heavy, comforting weight.

They fell into a comfortable silence, going back and forth between sharing sideways glances and pretending to peer into the steady traffic looking for a cab to flag down. Jared, for his part, may have actually been looking for one, but Jensen could only think about slipping in beside Jared and immediately climbing up into his lap the second the cab door shut behind them. 

It would take at least half an hour to get across the city, especially with this traffic. Plenty of time to make the cab driver regret ever stopping and picking the two of them up. As if he could read Jensen’s thoughts, Jared made a small amused sound and reached down, his knuckles brushing the back of Jensen’s hand and sending a tiny shock racing through his body. 

“Here’s our ride.” Jared strode forward, raising an arm, and Jensen was powerless to stop him, even though every inch of him was screaming out to pull Jared back, hold him against the wall and freeze time right then and there. Getting in the car would bring him that much closer to having to say goodbye, and right then? Jensen wanted nothing less. 

The cab pulled up to the curbing and Jared was there immediately, pulling open the door and standing protectively in front of the opening, fending off other hopeful customers as he turned to give Jensen an expectant look. Sighing softly, Jensen shoved off of the wall and ducked under Jared’s arm, shivering when Jared pressed a hand to his lower back, guiding him into the back seat. Then, Jared was beside him, thighs pressed together in the small space, and the door was shut with a soft _thunk._ Jensen could practically feel the pounding of his heart, his blood racing through his veins, setting every inch of his skin on fire as he let the heat from Jared’s body warm his own. 

He gave the driver his address, listened as Jared gave his, and then the cab lurched forward, pulling away from the curb and from the bright lights of the shops on the street. Every flash of the streetlights or headlights from cars in the opposite lane lit up Jared’s face, making his eyes dance as he stared back at Jensen with a small smile playing out on his lips, and Jensen could see it, could see _everything_ reflected back in Jared’s eyes. 

There was nothing about this other man that made Jensen feel like he was sitting beside a stranger. Jared shifted, letting his knees spread wide, his lower leg sliding behind Jensen’s and linking them together. He paused, hesitating to see if Jensen would pull away or tell him to get on his own side of the car. Jensen wanted to laugh at that but his thoughts were stopped completely when Jared then found his hand on the seat, sliding them together. His palm was hot, dry, and _perfect,_ fitting Jensen’s better than Jensen could have ever imagined, and it did nothing for the fire burning through him. 

Jensen could feel anticipation running through his veins, his stomach twisting as Jared squeezed his fingers and turned towards the window, his thumb running in small circles on the back of Jensen’s hand. Jared was reading him like a book. In less than an hour he already seemed to know which buttons to push to get Jensen shifting uncomfortably in the seat, and he wanted to get to know Jared the same way. 

In his mind he could _feel_ the weight of Jared’s kiss on his lips, knew it would be warm and soft and flawless. Jared’s tongue would slide between his lips, run over the roof of Jensen’s mouth and his teeth before tangling with his tongue, and he would swallow down the deep moan Jensen knew he would give the second he got Jared’s taste, peppermint and coffee and _Jared_ , on his lips. His hands would be warm and hot, heavy against the back of Jensen’s head as he pulls him closer to deepen their kiss. 

Jensen shivered, running his tongue over his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, letting it slide back against his teeth as he side-eyed Jared. Jared had his head tipped back, smiling though his eyes were closed, and he probably _knew_ how much he was driving Jensen crazy. The racing of Jared’s pulse, throbbing against the inside of Jensen’s wrist, was the only indication that Jared was just as turned on by Jensen’s presence. 

Jensen’s fingers twitched against Jared’s and he ached to close the distance between them, press their lips together, then the rest of their bodies. They could spend the rest of the ride wrapped up in one another’s kiss, then Jensen could tell the driver to screw stopping at his place, he had other plans for tonight. 

Jared would keep his hand until he reached his front door, dropping it only to steady his keys as he tried to get his apartment door open, fighting to ignore Jensen mouthing at the back of his neck so he could get them inside. Then, Jared would slam him back against the door, mouth hot and wet, all teeth and tongue as he devoured Jensen’s mouth, bodies pressed together, seamless against the door. 

He would feel Jared’s arousal, hot and throbbing against his hip, trapped in the confines of denim until Jensen made quick work of freeing Jared, sinking to his knees right there at the front door, and burying himself between Jared’s thighs. Jensen already knew Jared would smell delicious, arousal intoxicating, and Jensen would groan, nose pressed into the heat of Jared’s skin. Jared’s cock would be thick, hot and heavy against his tongue, and though Jensen always loved this, loved the power being on his knees gave him, he knew that there would be nothing like sucking Jared down and wanting nothing more than to taste him at the back of his throat. 

Jared’s hands would twist in the short hairs in the back of his neck, almost painfully, but nothing short of perfection and he would pull back with a curse, leaving Jensen panting and breathless, mouth watering for more of Jared’s cock. 

_“Fuck me._ ” And Jared would grab his arms, yanking Jensen up quicker than Jensen could get his balance, but it wouldn’t matter because they’d be on the move, tripping over clothing and shoes and furniture until they spilled into Jared’s room and Jensen was spread out beneath him, sinking down into the king-sized bed he just _knew_ Jared had. 

Jared was already a touchy guy, in the short amount of time they’d known one another, Jensen knew that much, and he would be everywhere, all over Jensen, making sure to mark every single inch of his skin with the press of his fingers, the scrape of his teeth, the warm drag of his tongue. 

_“So beautiful, Jen. So perfect for me.”_ And fuck it if that didn’t sound even better. Jensen would spread himself wide, fingers digging into the back of his thighs and presenting himself to Jared, giving himself over, ready to surrender to anything and everything Jared wanted to do to him. Jensen would feel Jared’s tongue, teasing and pressing into his body, opening him up nice and slow before adding the slow drag of his fingers, bringing Jensen right to that edge before backing off just enough, kissing the inside of Jensen’s thighs. Then, when Jensen couldn’t stand it anymore, Jared would crawl up his body, long limbs engulfing Jensen’s form as he slicked himself up, rolled a condom onto his cock, and slid all the way in. 

Jared’s hands would guide them together, their bodies rocking and moving in perfect synchronicity -- a sweat-slicked glide of skin and heat and desire. Jared would take his time, fucking into Jensen slowly as his mouth devoured every whisper, every gasp and moan, and kissing him deep and slow. Jensen would cling to Jared’s shoulders, fingernails leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin that he knew would be there in the morning. The sound of Jared’s hips slamming against him and the strangled sound of his name spilling from the other man’s lips, would do something to Jensen, would have him coiled tight and ready to burst in no time. Then Jared’s hand, big and warm and almost too rough would wrap around his aching dick and Jensen would come with a shout, body arching off of the mattress, tightening around Jared until he spills his release deep inside and they collapse into a tangled mess of limbs, surrounded by the smell of sex. 

The taxi suddenly coming to a stop tears Jensen away from wondering if Jared would ask him to stay, if he could spend the night wrapped in Jared’s arms, snuggled deep into the other man’s warmth until the morning sun came streaming through the window, pulling them back into consciousness. Jensen would bet that Jared would fuck him again, nice and slow in the shower with a deep kiss and a promise of more at the door. 

Jensen cleared his throat, looking out the window to see they’d arrived at his apartment first. He turned his head and caught the expression on Jared’s face, suddenly painfully aware of the hard line his arousal clearly visible under the streetlight where they were stopped and Jared’s eyes trained on the front of his jeans. Jensen released a soft sigh as Jared swallowed hard, adam’s apple dipping low as his eyes raked back up Jensen’s body to meet his eyes. 

The driver made a noise in the front, drawing their attention, and Jensen knew that he had to get out of the car. He felt his stomach twist at the idea of leaving like this, at the possibility that this was it, that he’d spent the last hour in the company of a man who had gotten him so hard at just the _thought_ of being with him and it was now over. Jared released his hand and Jensen’s stomach plunged, regret and disappointment flooding through him until Jared shifted on the seat, raising his hips off of the seat and reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

“I have to work in the morning,” he said softly, making a few quick clicks on the screen before meeting Jensen’s eyes. “And I’ve never regretted that more.” He pressed the phone into Jensen’s hands and Jensen looked down, seeing Jared had started a ‘new contact’ page and was waiting, watching with a hopeful face that Jensen would input his information. 

Jensen smiled, typing out _Jensen Ackles_ , then his number, adding his email and address just in case, before handing it back over, fingers dragging over the back of Jared’s hand. 

“Call me?” Jensen whispered and Jared’s smirk was immediate. 

“You bet your ass I’ll be calling you.” Jensen’s jeans felt tighter than ever and he forced himself to open the door, slipping out before he could change his mind and reach back to drag Jared into his messy apartment, work and responsibilities be damned. The driver was not on the same page, however, and as soon as the Jensen stepped back out into the rain and the door snapped shut, he was peeling away, carrying Jared into the night. 

Jensen stared after the cab for a minute, jumping when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out with a smile. 

_Are you free tomorrow night?_

Jensen smiled, jogging up his apartment building steps and letting himself in quickly, wiping the screen of his phone on his chest to dry it from the rain. His fingers were quick as he typed back his response, still smiling as he made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. 

It was still raining, Jensen’s feet were killing him from his shift, and at this point, he needed a cold shower more than he needed air to breathe. He slipped into his apartment, stripping out of his wet clothes and pulling on a pair of sweats and a worn tee. He smiled, thinking of how his Momma used to tell him that harsh weather made for generous nights, and he could almost hear her now with a smile in her voice. _“Jensen, baby, anything can happen on a night like this.”_

As Jared buzzed him back, Jensen knew she was right. 

_It’s a date, then. I’ll see you tomorrow._


End file.
